Never Let You Go
by CuteMew
Summary: S+S MUSH!!! This a series that I'll continue working on, and will pack full with S+S!!! ^_~
1. Never Let You Go - Part 1

****

Never Let You Go– Chapter 1

Disclaimer (I'm reverting back to my shortened version of disclaimers. So here it is): Don't sue me.

She sighed, brushing a stray strand of golden brown hair from her emerald eyes. Looking down at her skates, she counted, one, two, one, two, as she took each step, rolling forward towards her home.

Suddenly, she heard loud screech fill the air. Startled, she looked up, and then everything went black.

_"I have come for you…"_

"Who are you?" Sakura felt like she was falling, falling… but it all seemed like a black, endless void… 

"I have… come…"

That voice… It sounds so… familiar… "Who are you?" Sakura repeated, crying into the darkened depth.

A bright white light flooded everything. "I have come…for…you…"

Then everything went dim.

Sakura opened her eyes. Everything seemed blurry, and she couldn't quite figure out where she was.

"You're awake." A relieved voice spoke somewhere above her. Sakura sat up, turning her head toward the voice.

"Shaoran-kun? What… why…?" She looked around, realizing she was in Shaoran's apartment. "I… just had the strangest… vision… But, what happened? There was this scream and then…"

"You passed out and collapsed on your way home. My place was closer, so I brought you here to recuperate." Shaoran peered into Sakura's eyes worriedly. "How are you feeling now?"

"I don't know… strange… the dream was so… strange…" Sakura turned her face toward the window, looking out at the sun shining, the birds chirping sweetly in the trees. Somehow it didn't seem quite right now… somehow it seemed… different…

Shaoran looked at Sakura, concerned. He knew that she often had prophetic dreams… could this one be one of them? But this wasn't a dream… it was different. It had come to her while she wasn't asleep, and had caused her to faint. Something was wrong. Shaoran could sense it. However, he didn't want to upset Sakura, so he didn't say anything.

"Shaoran-kun?"

"Nani?"

"How did you find me after I fainted?" Sakura asked innocently.

Shaoran blushed. He didn't want to tell her that he had been following her every day after school, just to make sure that she would come to no harm. This time, he had caught her in his arms well before she hit the ground. He had had to think of an excuse, and fast.

"Well?" Sakura prodded, after a few seconds of silence.

Cheeks crimson, Shaoran stuttered, "I, uh, can sense when you're in danger." Great excuse that was, Shaoran thought to himself.

"Oh. Okay. Thank you, anyway." Sakura smiled sweetly. Shaoran felt his heart melt into a puddle of chocolate ice cream soup.

Sakura took a look at the clock. It was already 6:30 p.m. "I really should be getting home though, Tou-chan and Nii-chan will be worried if I don't get home soon!" She pushed aside the blanket covering her and started to stand up. Her legs wobbled and she suddenly collapsed. Shaoran gently caught her, and helped her back up, an arm firmly supporting her waist. "Hoe… I'm so clumsy," Sakura grinned, sweatdropping. "Thanks."

"It's okay," Shaoran mumbled. Sakura weakly sat back down on the bed, and he went over to get her book bag and her rollerblades for her. As he walked back, Sakura looked up inquisitively. "Come on," he said, "I'll walk you back home."

"You're so sweet," Sakura smiled again.

Shaoran blushed again.

***

They walked along the quiet sidewalk, Sakura leaning slightly onto Shaoran, his arm holding her up. They passed the time in silence, each thinking different thoughts. Suddenly, Shaoran broke through the quietness.

"Sakura, what exactly… did you see in your vision?"

"Mm…" Sakura thought for a moment, trying to recollect every image of her vision, and then proceeded to recount the experience to her friend. When she finished, she shuddered, still shaken from the whole experience. Shaoran tightened his arm around Sakura in an unconscious attempt to comfort her.

"What do you think it means?" he questioned quietly.

"I don't know…" She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "Do _you_ know what it means?"

Shaoran looked away. "No."

"I'm scared," said Sakura in a small voice, looking down at the ground. 

They kept walking, and soon, they came to Sakura's house. As they walked up the driveway toward the door, Touya suddenly flung it open, standing towering above them.

Touya took one look at his sister and saw that she was struggling to stand up… with _Shaoran's_ arm around her, and turned rather purple in the face. Struggling not to yell, he muttered with a distinct tone of fury in his voice, "What have you _done_ to my little sister?"

Shaoran scowled angrily at Touya. Without saying a word, he carefully lifted Sakura up into his arms and swept past Touya's looming figure into the house. He set her down gently onto the sofa in her living room, and turned to find an enraged Touya looking straight at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled. "You little…" Touya's eyes glared daggers, and there somehow seemed to be a murderous possibility gleaming in them.

"Nii-chan…" said Sakura weakly. "Nii-chan, it's not his fault…" But Touya didn't hear her. He advanced on Shaoran menacingly, and descended upon him. Reaching out at the boy's collar with one arm, he lifted Shaoran clean off the ground.

Shaoran remained silent, and continued glaring at Sakura's brother. Touya narrowed his eyes. "I demand you to know _what_ you did to her! Or else…" he muttered in a low, threatening voice.

"Nii-chan! Put him down!" cried Sakura indignantly. "He didn't do anything to me, he walked me home because I… I…" She knew she couldn't tell Touya about how she passed out, so she quickly thought of a believable justification of the circumstances. "I had hit my head… on my desk, after picking up a pen I dropped. And then… I felt kind of dizzy after, uh, cheerleading practice. Shaoran-kun was just being nice, so he offered to walk me home today."

Touya looked at her, a suspicious look on his face. It was apparent that he did not believe her story, but surprisingly, he put Shaoran down. "All right, I doubt what my just said was completely true," he said, looking Shaoran straight in the eye, "but she claims you helped her, and I'll trust her." What he did next was even more surprising. "Thank you," he muttered unwillingly. "In any case, I have to leave soon for my job at the restaurant. You, kid. Are you going to take care of her." This was a statement, not a question. Shaoran, bewildered, merely nodded. "Good. You harm her in any way, big or small," he said dangerously, "and you'll regret you ever came to Japan." Then, after affectionately ruffling his younger sister's hair, he shuffled out of the house and left, closing the door behind him.

Shaoran was still in a state of shock, staring at the closed door. "I… can't believe he did that…" he muttered to himself. Turning around, he looked at the girl sprawled on the sofa and saw that she was in a similar state of disbelief.

"Hoeee…" Then, all of a sudden, she grinned. "Shaoran-kun, thanks for putting up with that. Nii-chan overreacts sometimes…"

"It's all right." He smiled at her, and went over. Sitting on the edge of the couch, he whispered softly, "How are you doing now?"

"I'm just fine!" she said cheerfully, smiling sweetly. But Shaoran frowned, knowing that she had said that just so he wouldn't worry. He knew better, though, and saw that her cheeks were still a lot paler than usual, and her eyes still looked tired and weary.

"Tell the truth," he said gently. "I'd rather know the truth."

"Well… I'm pretty tired…and thirsty…" Sakura said wanly. Shaoran nodded and promptly walked into the kitchen. He poured out a glass of water and carried it back over to the living room. Setting it down on the coffee table, Shaoran helped Sakura sit up on the sofa. Sitting down beside her, he handed her the cup of water and watched her quietly as she drained the glass. Putting down the glass, she turned to smile at Shaoran. "Thank you," she murmured softly.

Sakura's eyelids started to droop. She sighed wearily as her eyes closed and almost immediately fell asleep. Her head nodded and landed on Shaoran's shoulder, causing Shaoran to blush lightly. He shifted and stood up. Then, bending over, he lifted Sakura's slight frame into his arms and carried her upstairs to her room.

He sighed as he lay her sleeping figure upon her bed. He pulled off her shoes, one by one. Tenderly, he brought the covers up around her shoulders. Shaoran blinked and saw Sakura smiling peacefully in her sleep. Unable to control himself, he reached out his hand and stroked her cheek and then smoothed down her soft hair. A strange feeling surged through his chest, making his heart beat faster. _Why… why am I feeling this way?_ He swung his head furiously, shaking it off. He looked at her. _Take care of yourself, Sakura. Be careful._

A/N: I've drawn some _really_ cute fanart (It's kinda bad though, since I drew it at like midnight – sleepiness gets to me sometimes) that goes with the story, and if I ever make my own website (like that's ever gonna happen -_-;;) I'll put it up there and you can see it!!! (So far, the only picture I've drawn that I've ever scanned in is that CuteMew picture on my profile page here. ::sweatdrops::)

Oh, yeah, I might change the title sometime or another, 'coz it seems awfully cheesy to me… O_o

****

Please tell me if you want more to this! Or else I won't bother writing more… So go on, don't be afraid, review this below. CuteMew appreciates them a lot more than you think! ^_~


	2. Never Let You Go - Part 2

AAAHHH! CuteMew's first written crap in OVER TWO FRIKIN MONTHS! GOMEN NASAI, I know I've been such a complete #*&$%, I feel *so* bad for not actually writing this until today! *sigh*… well, here it is, the SECOND chapter to "Never Let You Go"!

A/N: **BEFORE YOU READ THIS FIC, I IMPLORE YOU TO READ THE _FIRST_ CHAPTER!** (If you haven't done so already, that is.) Otherwise I don't think it'll be easy to understand… but what do I know, as of now, I haven't even finished writing this yet… ^^;;

Thanks to: Wing-wing, for that very helpful episode summary of episode 67 (hehe CuteMew doesn't know any Japanese… ^^;;), and The MOUSE for encouragement. And anyone else who thinks he or she deserves my thanks… I forget easily… O_o

Note: I will be using the spelling of Li Syaoran's name as "Shaoran", which is based on the Japanese katakana romanization.

****

Never Let You Go – Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't sue me.

(Note: Shaoran and Sakura are 12 years old in this fic)

Sakura opened her eyes, and looked with bleary eyes toward the alarm clock. "What? It's only 6:17 am…" she sat up slowly, yawned, and stretched. "I must have been sleeping since…" She thought for a bit. "Since 7:30 p.m. yesterday… I must have fallen asleep while Shaoran-kun was here…" She blushed. How rude of me, she thought ruefully.

Sighing, she pushed aside her covers, and clumsily stumbled out of bed. Brusquely running a brush through her tangled hair without bothering to put it up in the normal short pigtails, she suddenly realized that she was still wearing her school uniform from yesterday, now wrinkled and creased generously. She quickly pulled her clothes off and changed into a fresh middy blouse and short, pleated blue skirt.

It occurred to Sakura how odd it was now to be in her room. With Kero still asleep, there was no one nagging her to wake up, no one just to sit and talk to. She felt slightly uneasy since it was still very dark, and all of a sudden images from the premonition, or whatever it was, that she had had yesterday started popping up in her mind. She decided that she should go downstairs and make breakfast so she could avert her thoughts from the frightening vision.

She quickly ambled downstairs into the kitchen, and brought out all the materials to make pancakes, mixing them up with a practiced air. As she deftly poured the batter into a hot frying pan, she smiled as she heard the satisfactory sizzle of the hotcake cooking.

"Up so early?" A voice behind Sakura startled her. She whirled around.

"Otou-san!" she grinned. "Just making breakfast…"

"I see. Well, you must have gotten plenty of sleep; I found you asleep on your bed when I got home last night at only 8pm! You never go to bed that early."

Sakura sweatdropped. "Well, I was tired…"

"Okay." Her father smiled at her. "Careful, now, you're going to burn that pancake!"

"Hoe? AHH!" Sakura yelled as she quickly grabbed a spatula and flipped the pancake over.

The pancakes had been cooked and Sakura had eaten her share, yet it was still only 7:03 am. Touya had just woken up and was just starting to eat his breakfast. She decided not to wait for him. Ever since she admitted to Yukito how she had felt about him, she thought of him more as another, _nicer_ older brother. She also became much less enthusiastic about following her brother everyday to school; she used to do so just so she would be able to see Yukito. 

"Onii-chan, I'm going to leave for school now. Without you," Sakura told him, and quickly pulled on her rollerblades.

"Now? School doesn't start for – " But Sakura had already grabbed her book bag and was out the door. "Bye," Touya mumbled, and continued to eat his pancakes.

Sakura sped down the street towards school, and arrived before she realized it. As she entered the silent building, she realized that even the teachers hadn't arrived. "Wow, I'm really early, aren't I?" She giggled to herself as she stepped into her classroom and sat down in her seat. "This sure is a change…"

"Ohayou, Sakura." Sakura jumped.

Oh, yeah, I should've remembered that Shaoran-kun always gets here early, she thought. "Ohayou!" she replied cheerfully. She leaned backwards in her seat towards him. "Thank you so much. For yesterday, you know." She grinned at him.

"Oh. Yeah." Shaoran felt his face burn like fire and became lightheaded as he stared at the bright green eyes and sugary smile that hovered just two tempting inches from his nose. He quickly grabbed a book and buried his face behind it, pretending to be engrossed. He avoided saying another word to her, fearful of the consequences.

"Hoe? Shaoran-kun?" He didn't answer. However, what he didn't realize that he was not only blushing crimson but was also breathing in rapid, short, sharp gasps. "Shaoran-kun! What's wrong?" Sakura's face was full of worry. She grabbed his hand. "What's the matter? Are you having trouble breathing? Tell me!" she cried anxiously, unconsciously squeezing his fingers. "You don't have asthma, do you?"

He nervously jerked his hand away, completely flustered. "N-no… I…I'm fine. Really. But, Sakura, I… I…"

"What is it?"

"I… uh…" he started. He paused. Then he started again. "I… I…"

"Yes?"

"Never mind," he murmured, and looked away, thoroughly embarrassed.

"It's okay, you can tell me… but… if you really don't want to, it's all right," she whispered soothingly, but it was easy to see that she was disappointed.

A few minutes passed in silence, Shaoran's head still hidden behind his book, Sakura still looking at him in caring concern. Before long, other children started streaming into the classroom, chatting and laughing with each other. Tomoyo walked in.

"Ohayou, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called as the dark-haired girl came over and sat down in her seat.

"Ohayou gozaimasu! You're early today, Sakura-chan!" She smiled at Sakura happily. She turned and looked at Shaoran, noticing that he was beet red and trembling behind his book. She chuckled to herself. "Ohohohohohohohoho!"

As the bell rang, the teacher came through the door, and students scrambled for their seats. Class began, and the day slowly wore on without a hitch.

After school, Sakura walked home with Tomoyo. She told her about her vision yesterday, but, of course, Tomoyo had no ideas as to what the dream meant. When Sakura got home, she went to the kitchen, grabbed some food and went upstairs. There, she found Kero, riveted to a video game.

"Kero-chan, I brought you some cake," she grinned, and sat down at her desk.

"What? Cake!" Kero turned around, and in that moment, eight bold letters flashed up on the screen. ~GAME OVER~ "Aaah? NOOOOO!" Kero wailed. "Oh well, at least there's," he drooled greedily, "CAKE!" With that, he instantaneously flew over to where the chocolate temptation sat waiting, grabbed a piece, and stuffed it gluttonously into his widened mouth. 

"Kero, there's something important I have to tell you."

"Cake… cake… wai, wai… CAKE!"

"Kero-chan, can you stop eating and listen to me for a minute?" Sakura asked, irritated.

"Mm," Kero nodded, his mouth stuffed full. Sakura proceeded to inform him on yesterday's events. "Very interesting," he said thoughtfully after listening to all that she had to say.

"Do _you_ have any ideas about the meaning?" she asked skeptically.

"Hmm…" Kero sat in deep thought._ "Hmm…" _After about 5 entire minutes of racking his minute brain, during which Sakura stared intently at him, he finally came up with an answer. 

"Sorry, Sakura, you'll have to figure this one out on your own."

Sakura facefaulted. 

That night, Sakura fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. She jerked awake abruptly from her sound slumber when a strange, loud crack sounded outside her window. She quietly tiptoed to her window to investigate. She suddenly fell into a deep trance; eyes dimmed and head lowered. Almost as if she were sleepwalking, she slowly walked soundlessly down the stairs and out into the driveway. She brought out her star-shaped key and somehow managed to transform it into the sealing wand wordlessly. Again without a word, she simply reached out with her magic and called upon the power of the Jump card. Familiar wings appeared on her feet and she began to bounce steadily towards Penguin Park, still in a trance.

Meanwhile, Shaoran had awoken. He sensed a strange presence nearby, so he whipped out his lasin board and began to search for its origin. The thin pale blue beam of light pointed straight towards the park. He quickly dressed in his green battle robes and ran out toward where his lasin board pointed.

__

"Who… who are you…" Sakura cried. Was this another vision? Sakura wasn't sure.

__

"Come… come to me…" the lilting female voice called out.

Sakura stepped forward, acquiescing to the gentle, hypnotizing voice echoing somewhere in the distance. As she took another step forward, she looked down at her feet. How odd… it seemed to her as if there was no ground to walk on… 

__

"Come closer…" She took one more step forward. The voice… it seemed to be luring her in…

"SAKURA!" a familiar rough voice hissed from somewhere above her.

"Hoe?" She jerked back into reality. Looking around, she saw Shaoran standing on top of the King Penguin, holding his lasin board. Then, turning her head in front of her and looking down at her feet, she saw something that gave her a huge shock.

A colossal crack had split right down the middle of the entire park, and Sakura was standing with her toes barely over its edge. It was around 20 feet wide and seemed to go down infinitely. Out of the crack came a strange glare of blinding white light. She tried turning her head from the intense brilliance of the strange light, only to find she couldn't. Instead, her body did just the opposite of what she was trying to tell it, and she leaned farther forward, staring straight down into where the brightness was coming from. She tried backing up. She couldn't. Her feet were planted to the ground, her legs frozen… yet if she kept leaning forward she would surely fall in…

"Sakura… what are you doing…" Shaoran furrowed his eyebrows, confused by Sakura's actions.

Barely able to move her lips, she gasped out, "Shaoran-kun, I… I can't… I… I'm… _Help me_…"

He reacted to her words like lightning. Swiftly he jumped down from the top of the slide and rushed to Sakura's side. Just as Sakura was about to topple into the glaring depths of the chasm, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled.

_Something pulled back_. Whatever had forced Sakura to lean into it was not giving up so easily. Shaoran tightened his arms around her waist, leaning backwards, slowly but surely inching both of their bodies away from the edge with each reverse step.

_Damn_… this strange force is _strong_, Shaoran thought to himself. Putting in his entire, undivided strength into each step backward, he focused on getting Sakura out of its grasp.

Shaoran was getting tired, and fast. Using one last burst of energy, he dragged Sakura's limp body away from the abyss, finally overcoming the invisible claws that had held a tight hold on her. The momentum from Shaoran's tugging threw both of them backward, causing them to tumble onto the nearby grassy field where they rolled to a stop.

"Hoe… Dai…daijoubu ka, Shaoran-kun?" Sakura gasped.

"Yeah… I'm all right," he mumbled weakly. "What about you?"

"I'm fine…"

Shaoran suddenly realized that Sakura was awkwardly sprawled on top of him and that he still had his arms around her. He flushed, feeling his face grow hot, and quickly let go of her waist. His heart pounding painfully in his chest, he quickly whispered, "Um… Sakura? Kinda… hard to breathe…"

"Hoe? Oh…gomen nasai," Sakura giggled nervously, blushing, and stood up. Her knees gave way beneath her, so she quickly plopped down in the soft grass beside her rescuer. Sakura turned to look at the giant crack. _It wasn't there_.

"Shaoran-kun, look…" She whispered. He struggled to sit up to look at what Sakura was pointing towards, aided by the arm Sakura used to support his back. "The crack… it's…"

"…Gone," Shaoran finished, staring at the unmarred cement where there had been a giant chasm just a few minutes before. "How odd… It must have sealed itself up…"

There was a moment of brief silence. Suddenly, Shaoran found himself with Sakura sobbing into his chest. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she whispered, "Shaoran-kun…I…I thought I was going to fall in… I… was so scared…"

Shaoran pulled his arms tightly around Sakura's trembling body. "I would never let you go, Sakura," he murmured. "Don't be scared… I'll never let anything hurt you… I promise."

Sakura stopped crying. Letting out a little gasp, she looked straight up into the chestnut-haired boy's golden brown eyes. They held a definite fierceness, but somehow, looking into them, they made Sakura feel all warm inside. She sighed, a small, shuddery sigh, and leaned against his chest.

"Shaoran-kun?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you."

"Uhn," he grunted, and looked away, blushing profusely. Sakura smiled softly, tilted her head up, and gave Shaoran a very quick peck on the lips. Shaoran turned even redder, but didn't say anything. He leaned back to look in awe at the beautiful, smiling angel beside him. _Sakura… I promise I will never let you go…_

Review? PLEASE? I'm desperate, seriously… THANK YOU SO MUCH IF YOU REVIEW!!!


End file.
